Chocolates - Kakashi x OC Oneshot
by Slayer537
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, but Kakashi doesn't really like sweets. As the current Sixth Hokage, Kakashi is gifted with chocolates by fans, even though he already has a girlfriend. How does Kakashi react when Jenna makes homemade chocolates for him?


Valentine's Day is a special holiday in Konoha. It's a time when girls have the courage to give chocolates to guys who they admire or have a crush on. Couples already in a relationship follow the tradition as well. Today was that special day.

Jenna and Kakashi have been dating for a few months now, and they've been living together ever since. This year, they get to celebrate their first Valentine's Day together. While Hokage Kakashi was at his office during the day, Jenna decided to make some homemade chocolates. He told her that she didn't need to give him anything because her love for him was enough. But she secretly insisted on giving him something on this very special day. She also wanted to show that she put some effort and love into his gift instead of just buying them. This was her first time making chocolates, so she followed a recipe to make some simple, heart-shaped chocolates.

"I hope the chocolates turn out nicely," Jenna mumbled as she gathered the ingredients.

Pakkun, the ninja pug, was lying down near the kitchen. He usually keeps Jenna company while Kakashi is not with her or when he's not summoned. "Just don't add too much sugar."

"Hm?" she turned her head towards him.

"A little tip if you want Kakashi to absolutely like them." Then he went outside to rest.

"So he likes dark chocolate? she assumed. "Alright, no problem!"

After she finished making them and putting them in the fridge, Jenna prepared a cute heart-shaped gift box for the chocolates. Once they were cooled and hardened, she placed them inside the box and hid it away so she could surprise her boyfriend. She cleaned up the kitchen too so it didn't smell like chocolates.

Around late afternoon, Kakashi came back home early. They had planned for a romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant. Jenna rushed over to him when she heard the door open.

"I'm back," Kakashi said with a slight struggle tone in his voice.

"Welcome back darl-," she paused when she surprisingly saw him holding a ton of gift boxes. There were probably at least 20 of them! Each were wrapped up with red or pink wrapping paper and ribbons. "Oh my gosh, are those for me? Aw, you shouldn't have." she laughed. She was half joking since the girls are supposed to give the boys gifts on this day. But that thought also made her realize that other girls were giving him chocolates.

Kakashi slowly walked to the table to put down the gifts as he replied, "Well they were actually all for me from girls in the village. I don't know any of them personally but they wanted to give me chocolates for Valentine's Day, even though I told them I already have a girlfriend. But they said to take them for my work as Hokage."

"I see," she said with a slight annoyance. Those girls better back off of her Kakashi, she thought. "That was kind of you to take them still."

"But if you want them, feel free to take them all. I'm not a fan of sweets anyways." There was also some flowers among the gifts. "I did buy these roses from Yamanaka Flowers for you though. Happy Valentine's Day." He handed the flowers to her and kissed her through his mask.

"My favorite! Thank you darling!" She put them in a vase on the living room table.

They took the time to unwrap the gifts and saw different kinds of chocolates: milk, white, and mint chocolates.

"These are too sweet for me. I'm not sure I would like dark chocolate either if any of them did gave them to me. I haven't tried those kind before," Kakashi said.

He headed to his room to get changed for the dinner. Jenna hadn't said anything yet about her chocolates for him. Looking at all the ones Kakashi had gotten, she thought hers would just be one of the many chocolates he received and not be as special as she had hoped for. She was also worried if he ended up not liking them since he never had dark chocolate before.

Jenna retrieved the chocolates that she hid and placed it on the table among the rest of them. She didn't think he would look back at the pile anyways. There was a small note she wrote next to the box before Kakashi arrived home. She sighed and went to her room to get ready as well.

Kakashi was first to get dressed up and ready to go. He wore a white suit and red tie with his mask and headband still waited for her in the living room where the chocolates were piled up. He did notice one box that he didn't see before when they were unwrapping the boxes. Although he didn't care about the chocolates, he still had a good memory of the ones he got. He picked it up with the card next to it and read it, "This was my first time making them. Pakkun said to not add a lot of sugar so hopefully you like them! Happy Valentine's Day! Love you!"

He knew immediately who it was from and smiled. He thought he told her that it wasn't necessary to give him anything. He opened the box and tried one of them. It wasn't too sweet or bitter, the perfect kind of flavor. It was more towards the bitter side but you could still taste a slight amount of sweetness.

Kakashi almost picked up another one before Jenna came to the living room. She wore a purple dress and a little makeup. She was surprised to see him eating her chocolates. "Uhm, how are they?" she asked, fidgeting her fingers.

"They taste really good, especially for someone who made them for the first time and doesn't cook as often. They're the best ones I ever had," he answered before eating another piece. Jenna's face lit up and smiled widely. "I'm sorry if I scared you with my comment earlier about not liking sweets. I did tell you that you didn't have to give me anything, but even if you had given me sweeter chocolates, I would have at least tried them and still appreciated you making them."

"I was a little worried. But I guess I didn't have to." she chuckled.

"It's the act of giving that is more important. I wouldn't mind if you made these again too. Thank you."

"Then I'll definitely make more in the future!" she exclaimed, hugging him.

He hugged back and said, "Come on. Let's go to the restaurant. By the way, you look extremely beautiful, as usual of course."

Jenna blushed and looked slightly away. "Thanks. You also look really handsome."

Kakashi smiled. He closed the box and held her hand as they went out the door.


End file.
